Just the way they're not
by Ella Lea
Summary: This is a song fic for a mini contest I held in another story "Sk8r Boi Freddie". It relates Sam and Freddie to Just The Way I'm Not by All Time Low...


**A/N Hey guys! So this is dedicated to AllSarcasmIntended for winning my contest in my other fanfic "Sk8r Boi Freddie" so... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Can I pick you up for,<em>  
><em>Another night on the north shore?<em>  
><em>Do you even want to see my face<em> again?  
>She never wanted to try a relationship with him. He asked so many times behind Carly's back. But she kept rejecting him, over and over. But eventually she gave in.<p>

_I'm a waste of chances,_  
><em>Full of bad romances,<em>  
><em>Your favorite enemy,<em>  
><em>And your most hated friend.<br>_She thinks it'd never work. He knows that although they hate each other, they're each other's favorite enemies.

_When it hurts it hurts,_  
><em>You wonder if it's worth it.<em>  
><em>But when it works it works,<em>  
><em>When it's broke it's prefect.<br>_Sometimes they fought on dates, she knew why, because it'd never ever work, they aren't meant to be. But sometimes the night went perfectly. They are perfectly imperfect.

_Woah oh!_  
><em>Never to seem please you, no,<em>  
><em>Don't you ever let me go,<em>  
><em>I know your heart is shut, shut, shut.<em>  
><em>And don't you know,<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change us.<em>  
><em>Girl, all because I like you just the way you aren't,<em>  
><em>And you like me just the way I'm not.<em>  
>He can never please her, or so she says. He knows that nothing can change them, how well they work together.<p>

_You're a classic case of,_  
><em>Foolish, young and in love,<em>  
><em>But you don't even know what love could do to us.<em>  
><em>We are brash and reckless,<em>  
><em>Made of glass and careless,<em>  
><em>We break apart the moment we both feel too much.<br>_Every time the pair gets close to love, she breaks it off, she's never known love. It's illogical to suddenly happen now. Love doesn't exist, not for her at least.

_'Cause when it hurts it hurts,_  
><em>You wonder if it's worth it.<em>  
><em>But when it works it works,<em>  
><em>When it's broke it's prefect.<br>_He knows that no matter what she says, no matter how often she complains, they are meant to be. And she's loving every second of it.

_Woah oh!_  
><em>Never to seem please you, no,<em>  
><em>Don't you ever let me go,<em>  
><em>I know your heart is shut, shut, shut.<em>  
><em>And don't you know,<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change us.<em>  
><em>Girl, all because I like you just the way you aren't,<em>  
><em>And you like me just the way I'm not.<em>  
>She shuts our her heart from him. Slowly but surely though, he's breaking down the walls she took so much care in putting up.<p>

_Opposites distract,_  
><em>We fall between the cracks,<em>  
><em>Forget about each other 'til we get each other back.<br>_They never thought they could be together. Their opposites. Opposites distract, not attract. They never realized how much they missed each other until they found each other again.

_Go!_  
><em>Never to seem please you, no,<em>  
><em>Don't you ever let me go,<em>  
><em>I know your heart is shu...<br>_He begs her to understand. He loves her for her. No, it's not some joke... he loves her. They joke, keeping a secret relationship is hard. Telling Carly they'd both be fine with the other if they weren't the way they are.

_Woah oh!_  
><em>I never to seem please you, no,<em>  
><em>Don't you ever let me go,<em>  
><em>I know your heart is shut, shut, shut.<em>  
><em>And don't you know,<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change us.<em>  
><em>Girl, all because I like you just the way you aren't,<em>  
><em>And you like me just the way I'm not<br>_They love each other. Yes even she loves him... Because he likes her just the way she isn't, and she likes him just the way he's not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So... how'd you like it...**

**btw if you didn't get it, the end is what they thought at the beginning of their relationship, and what they told people throughout their relationship.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Quoting my friend here, I welcome flames, I use them to make cookies for my nice reviewers... :P**

**All my love,**

**Ella Lea**


End file.
